In-line roller skates and skateboards have seen great popularity. Part of the popularity is due in part to vastly improved bearings that provide less friction and more rolling of the skate wheel to decrease the effort to propel oneself and make the sport more enjoyable. However, typical bearing assembly construction has limited performance by confining the bearing to an area defined by its interior and exterior ends and by centering the bearings within that area.
It is desirable that bearing assemblies be developed which obtain larger bearings while utilizing fewer bearings thereby increasing performance.